Mordecai's Crazy Dream
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Mordecai wakes up and remember's his or someone else's life. Or was it all a dream? Or was it real? T for some swearing and some drug mentioning or use.


**I got this after I saw J.G Quintel's trailer for a new show, Close Enough. Man, it was funny as hell and I really want to see it. On Youtube, I saw some people make up theories about this and Regular Show, and I had to write something on it. Also I heard their both set in the Universe but let's pretend it's not in this story. Or is it?**

 **I own none of the content. It all goes to J.G Quintel.**

* * *

 **Mordecai's Crazy Dream**

In a suburban Apartment building, a man was using his laptop and was using a folding Ironing Board to support it; his wife came in and looked extremely proud.

"I did it! Our daughters in bed and its only 7:30!"

The man fist pumped and said," Yes!"

They then started to high-five.

The scene then jumped to the same guy and his friend sitting down and watching a man in a clown makeup, socks and his underwear and dancing. Him and friend were watching it in shock.

The man's friend Alex was seeing his friend talking to him, but he was high and was seeing him differently. With stars flahing everywhere, the room a darker and lighter shade of purple, his friend was only visible by his hair, face and his hands and feet in different directions.

"Alex! We're gonna go out tonight! Wanna come?"

Alex laughed nervously and started to cry and said," Oh man! My life is sh*t!

The same man was outside with his wife and he was talking to another guy who was shirtless, had a beer in his hand and a mullet.

"Huge is spelled with an 'e'." He said.

The man looked and looked at his license plate. Which said 'HUGDICK'.

"Dammit! Cost me 5 dollars!" He angrily said and walked off.

The man's wife laughed and said," Smooth move Hugdick!"

A couple of other scenes came with the same guy with a mullet getting shot by a police officer, the man patting his wife's butt while she was looking through her drawer. Another showed Alex at a bar with an Asian woman, they only wore outfits that were 'v' shaped, and only covered their private areas.

"And boom goes the dynamite! And the dynamite! Is my dingdong!" He drunkenly said, while pointing at groin.

Another scene showed the man in a car going fast and the front hood came off. The car was a little banged up with the engine on fire. Another scene showed the man, his wife, Alex and the Asian woman at his house having a party and they were doing Karaoke. Another showed the mullet guy making a scrapbook but yelled in frustration.

"Dammit! This scrapbook is never to look a causual… book… gift!" He said and threw it to the side.

An African American woman who looked like either his wife, mother or roommate was sitting in a recliner, next to him.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

Another scene showed Alex getting attacked by a Possum in his bathroom and he was trying to get it away from him. Another showed the man driving with Alex and they had to stop the car and scream, due to the shirtless clown landing on their hood. The next showed everyone, minus the African American, Asian women and the mullet guy. The wife was holding back their daughter who was crying and calling for her doll. They were at a car crushing lot and the guy was trying to get the doll in a car that was getting crushed.

"Bunny!" She cried.

"Dude! Just leave the toy and get out of there!" Alex called to his friend.

The man was in the car reaching for the toy while the car was crushed around him.

"NO! I CAN GET IT! I CAN GET IT!" He yelled as he was close to getting crushed.

The next scene showed Alex, who had the clown in a head lock and was trying to make him go unconscious.

"Go to sleep! Go to sleep!"

The next scene showed the guy had the same possum on his face. It jumped off and Alex hit the man with a plank of wood by accident. The next showed the man's wife celebrating and dancing. She wasn't looking where she was going and fell into a trash can. Another showed the man and his wife's backseat of the car, where a humanoid thing came out, covered in garbage and yelled for food. Which made the couple scream.

The next showed the man hitting packaged meat with a hammer, the Ironing Board made it jump at him and hit his face. Another scene showed the Asian woman at a police Lineup and she was having her photos taken like she was at a photoshoot. The next showed Alex opening a car door and showed the couple having sex. The others were outside near a Party Bus, and holding birthday stuff. Everyone, minus their daughter gasped.

"What are they doing?" Their daughter innocently asked.

The couples were shocked and the man managed to make up a lame excuse.

"We're just doing our taxes sweetie!"

The next scene showed the wife chuckling as if she was stoned and her face was getting smaller, and she started smoking some weed. The next showed her and the Asian lady, who was her friend, running from a giant spider, which was somewhere in the sewers and it was chasing them. The next showed the family on the couch high-fiving each other happily. The next showed them with Alex and the Asian woman toasting while eating pizza.

The next showed the man trying to a Skateboard trick but ended up hitting himself in the groin and falling down. The next scene showed Alex hitch-hiking in a Tiger costume, which he had no pants or underwear on and a police car found him. The man was then playing with a VR headset and hit a wall. The scene after showed the man holding his wife and daughter, they were skating down really fast and the man squatted to avoid hitting a truck. But he then caught his butt on fire, due to having something metal in there.

The next scene showed the woman and her friend playing guitar, while some strange psychedelic colors were around them. The next showed the man being put in a headlock by a man in a monkey suit. After that, it then showed a bear walking into the apartment and roaring at the couple and their friends and they screamed. After that, it showed a ghost scaring someone.

The final scene showed the man in his living room. On the table there was an empty tray, he was looking at his hands, and his eyes were dilated, and he was clearly on drugs.

"It's kicking in! IT'S KICKIN IINNNN!"

The room started to go at lightening fast speed; the room disappeared into the distance, then the man's clothes, skin and then finally his skeleton.

"AAAUUUUGGG!"

Mordecai screamed and sat upright in his bed. He panted and looked around the room. Rigby yelped and landed off his trampoline bed and rubbed his head.

"Ah man dude! What the hell was that for?!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai relaxed but still had a freaked out look.

"Man, that dream was insane dude! It felt so real!"

Rigby groaned and went to his friend's bed and sat there with an annoyed look.

"I don't know why, but, what was it?"

Mordecai thought for a second and said.

"I was human, had a family and had a pretty interesting life."

Rigby became interested and then," Whoa. Was I in it?"

Mordecai thought for a second and said," Naw but I did see this one guy who was probably my friend. It wasn't you because I think he had both his butt-cheeks."

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled and held his butt while Mordecai chuckled.

"So what else? Was the wife hot? Did you have kid? Was it a teenager and he/she was making your guys' lives miserable?"

"The wife was pretty cute. The kid looked to be 8 or something. Heh, in one scene their friends were surprising them and they were in their car. Having sex!"

Rigby started to laugh and wiped a tear from his eye," Oh man! What did the kid say or see?"

Mordecai chuckled and said," She asked what we were doing and I said something about doing taxes!"

"Ha, ha! That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Goodbye to childhood!"

"Heh, yeah. Well I'm heading off to bed. Got work tomorrow."

Rigby got back to his bed and said," Yeah, we have to be on time. Or else Benson will yell at us."

They laughed again, knowing they will be late and won't care. They said goodnight and went back to bed.

"Tony! Tony!"

"Huh! What?" Tony said as he woke up.

Tony looked up to see his wife Beth looking at him with a crossed look, their daughter, Cindy was looking at him curiously.

"I told you to stop smoking weed when Cindy is here." Beth got closer and whispered. "That's only reserved when she isn't here and we have the house to ourselves."

"What was that mommy?" Cindy asked.

"Nothing sweetie, go to your room so your father and I can talk, please."

"Ok." She said and walked to her room.

Both Beth and Tony chuckled and Beth sat next to him.

"So, how was it?"

Tony sighed and said," I was a anthropomorphic Blue Jay. I had a Raccoon best friend who was the same as me. There were others, including a walking talking, Gumball Machine man and an Immortal Yeti. And we went had some crazy and awesome adventures, even though we worked at a park. It was pretty sweet."

"Whoa, was I in it?"

"I think, I had two love interests, a Robin and a talking cloud person."

Beth thought about it for a second and said," Their names wouldn't have been, Margaret and C.J would it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Easy, Regular Show." Beth said and pointed at the TV.

"WWHOOOOAAAA!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled as they cheered in the room they shared.

"AH!" Tony screamed.


End file.
